Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image capturing method and an image capturing device using the same, and more particularly to an image capturing method capable of arranging a plurality of region images and an image capturing device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional image capturing device, such as a photocopier, can capture an image of a paper sheet. Let the paper sheet be exemplified by a leaflet. Since the leaflet is a paper sheet folded into a plurality of regions, the regions on a single side normally are not arranged according to a reading order. Therefore, after a paper sheet image of a paper sheet is captured, the region images of the single side are not arranged according to a reading order either, and the paper sheet image would become difficult to read. Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide an image capturing technology to resolve the above problems.